<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Cape by Horton_Writes8739</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109537">The Cape</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horton_Writes8739/pseuds/Horton_Writes8739'>Horton_Writes8739</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outer Banks (TV), Spin-off - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#thxcovid, Boat life, Cape coral, Gators, OBX-spin-off, Underage Drinking, i did this cuz we got pulled from school</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:40:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horton_Writes8739/pseuds/Horton_Writes8739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-If the outer banks ever got cancelled and ended up with a spin off-</p><p>or</p><p> </p><p>These 5 rag-tag 10th graders are living free and unsupervised, just trying to enjoy 'survive' summer in the small community of Cape Coral, so small that when people start disappearing without a trace it doesn't go unnoticed by them or anyone for that matter. Only having each other and a boat as they unintentionally solve the most interesting story in the "Cape Crime Column" since a gator ate one of Miss Lynch's cats.<br/>I DONT OWN OBX OR ITS CHARACTERS</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Opening Summer P1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an early morning of the first week of summer in a smaller community apart of Cape Coral, the usual thick blanket of humidity was yet to be laid down as the sun hadn't risen over the straight line of the blue horizon yet.</p><p>5 teenagers wander down a sandy tree covered path shoulder to shoulder as they joke around- half awake but still lively and giggly, a blonde girl is on the end, her hair covered with a stolen hat as she lugged a big grey yeti cooler littered with stickers of vine references, local businesses and cartoon gators, she wears an army green bikini with cutoff shorts. The four boys at her side are in nothing but board shorts and unbuttoned shorts, 2 of them not wearing shirts at all. </p><p>They get to the Grady White tied to the end of the rickety dock that was in desperate need of new nails and maybe a visit from the county safety department, they all hop on and the tallest of the boys whines when the blonde uses his shoulder as a steadying rail while she steps on to the bow, flicking her hand away when she ruffles his dirty blonde curls.</p><p>A black haired boy takes the cooler from her and slides it under his chair, running his hand through his hair to get it out of his face and putting on a pair of sunglasses as the light slowly becomes harsher, he props his legs up on the cooler and leans back staring up at the slowly lightening sky. The captain hops on next, he shrugs off his shirt and gets into the drivers seat checking things as a chestnut haired boy lowers the motor into the water, he pats the drivers back as he goes to the bow and plops down on the lounge parallel to the girl. The driver comes around and snatches his hat back from the blonde, </p><p>"rude" she says with no trace of anger</p><p>He pats her shoulder "you love me" he quickly moves away to the drivers seat so she can't swat him </p><p>"alright lady and gents, how should we open this summer?" he says enthusiastically, setting on his depth finder</p><p>Everyone sits up and shares a stupid but knowing smile "Yinzer?" they say at the same time, their laughs are vibrant and easy<br/>
He pulls onto the open water "Yinzer it is!"</p><p>The girl gets up and steps around the cockpit, she ducks under his arm and crouches down to the bluetooth speaker, syncing her phone and turning on the playlist that all 5 of them spent the entirety of freshman year adding to for this summer that now consisted of the most random 157 songs from all of their tastes.<br/>
She picks one of her songs, L.A Love- Fergie and turns it up till the floor is vibrating slightly from the bass, and sets her phone in the cup holder making her way back to the front this time going down to lay on her stomach, one of her arms goes under the bow rail and her fingers graze the water as they pick up speed.<br/>
The sun has started to peak out, bathing them in red-ish orange light, its warm on there bare skin. </p><p>They spot yinzer in the distance, he slows down till their cruising towards the small piece of sand and mangrove off of Punta Rassa, "Land Ahoy!" he shouts over the music.</p><p>the black haired boy moves to the stern and grabs the anchor, swinging himself over the rail into the waist deep water and trudges his way to shore, shoving it into a sand and stomping it down a few times.<br/>
The girl hops out after him and pulls the boat into the shallows.<br/>
"That good?!" she shouts She hears him shout from the cockpit and lets go of the chain, shaking her hands in the water to get rid of any residue left over and climbs back on board, flicking water on the brown haired boy as she passes by him to the cooler, she hands it to the black haired boy and also a large bag of different beach and outdoor games. </p><p>she jumps at a light tap on her hip, turning to face the curly haired boy "easy there B" he sets the speaker on the fold up table and hops over, she goes after him, the cuffs of her cutoff are wet from splashing down. They all spread across the sand, The black haired boy is digging through the cooler and pops back up with 5 beers between his fingers<br/>
"I got Bottles!" </p><p>She huffs a quiet laugh and gets out of the water "y'all need to learn how to do this your selves!" </p><p>"But you're so good at it!" he says giving his best puppy eyes and motioning the bottles to her<br/>
She twists her thumb ring and hooks it under the cap, the boys are all huddled around her like dogs to steak, each scrambling away once she opens a bottle for them. The five of them move back to their places, singing terribly off key to Demi Lovato and living the teenage american dream.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Crew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bella is destroying Micheal at volleyball, beer in hand, her hair is sticky from the salt water, piled onto her head and covered with the hat she stole back from jacob.</p><p>'That's Isabella, or Bella as we call her- except when we're calling her mama b to get on her nerves.<br/> When shes not wrangling, training or feeding gators -I mean literal Gators, not us- hunting, or just getting her hands dirty, shes with us or taking us along for previously mentioned activities. Her mom left 3 years ago and hasn't been seen since, leaving her daughter to rely on 4 boys as moral compasses, hence why she can towel whip you til your legs are red, shot gun a beer'a minute, and has won every "once in a blue moon" keg-stand competition to ever occur at a tarpon party.'</p><p> </p><p>The one she's beating is Micheal, <br/>hes turned out pretty good despite the fact that his parents are stereotypical 'Floridians' moms a prostitute and dad died in a car wreck because a gator decided it wanted to be a speed bump. His mind is constantly going a mile a minute, the only thing that slows him down is the stars, the kid can lay on anything and point out constellations for hours as long as the sky is still above him.'</p><p>-</p><p>Maddox is pulling his wet black hair out of his eyes with his shades as he shouts at Micheal for 'sucking ass' at volleyball before throwing the football back to Gavin,  he jogs over to Bella and snatches her beer, taking a swig and handing it back before she can tackle him. He winks at her- returning to  where Gavin can pass back the ball.</p><p>'That's Maddox, AKA mads- or my personal favorite "mad-dog", <br/>hes as local as they come, and might as well be some part salt water, he can rarely be seen with a shirt on, livin it out with his wardrobe consisting of board shorts and sunglasses, he comes from a long line of smokers, drinkers, and 'not a shit to give or lose' salt-lifers. Total ADD that can only pay attention long enough to snag something from the local gas station shelves'</p><p>-</p><p>Jacob is sitting in one of their ratty lawn chairs, he barely fits in it with his 5'11 lean but built frame, a hat from The BoatHouse' covers his face from the harsh sun, same as Maddox his shirt is wadded up under his head with one arm draped over his head and the other limp in he wet sand, as the tides lap over his hand .</p><p>'slender man over there is Jacob, <br/>the only one of us that is both street smart and  book smart, his height might as well be a personality trait along with his ability to spit out random facts about pretty much everything. His dad is a favorite on the cape, Gregory, or mister G runs the local boat tours and helps Bella and her dad with tagging gators for their research, He's never really known what to make of his sons intelligence but we all know that unlike the rest of us he has a way off the cape that doesn't involve-  1. a miracle or B. a recruitment office.</p><p>-</p><p>Gavin is shin deep in the water,  balancing a bottle on his head for Maddox and Micheal to try and knock off with tennis balls and Frisbees like morons, almost hitting him in the face more time than necessary.  They end up falling into the sand and water from laughter, after Bella comes up and hits him square in the forehead  with a Frisbee, first try.</p><p>'And thats me, Thomas Gavin Moore Jr, Gavin being the name i chose though seeing as my Houdini of a dad called dibs on Thomas what else could i do? <br/>Ive known all these bozos since elementary. Micheal and Jacob since kindergarten, Bella in 2nd and Maddox in 4th. Dad moved us to a shack on the mangroves because his lady-friend wanted a big house in Malibu, his parting gifts were the Grady white for me 'the S.S gator' and paying the mortgage and utilities for mom, because hes just so kind, Moms a surgical intern in Naples, meaning that the house is always unoccupied when it comes to adults, the bad part about all of us lacking a parent is that were ignored- the up side, we're ignored, meaning we do what we want whenever we want and no one gives a shit, if we had present parents we definitely wouldn't be alone on a small island, with cold beer and not a worry in sight. <br/>Because this is The Cape, where the 5 of us are nothing more than wild teenagers who are bound to accidentally kill themselves eventually'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>